Inkjet printing systems typically comprise a printhead support on which are mounted multiple inkjet printheads. Each printhead comprises an array of printhead nozzles.
When multiple printheads are used in a printing system each printhead has to be accurately positioned relative to other printheads, such that nozzles on different printheads are precisely aligned relative to each other. This precision is to ensure that printhead control signals cause each nozzle of each printhead to fire, or to eject, an ink drop at a precise location on a media.